deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Barzam/Blue Suns Vs Rebel Alliance
Format 5 Vs 5 for each faction Voting ended on 25th of November Profile: Blue Suns Weaponry Something to note is that most of the weapons are kinetic weaponry. They use the thermal clip system to cool down their weapons faster and a trained soldier can change thermal clips in a second. Armour The Blue Suns mercenaries wear very conspicuous bright blue armours with their logo. The armour may be strong enough to fight against Rebel projectiles but this can be questioned when the Blue Suns cannot use their kinetic barriers. Experience The Blue Suns were active as early as 2165. Most of their opponents are other mercenaries or groups in the Terminus Systems. Compared to other mercenaries, the Blue Suns are the most organised. Their services are sought for their brutal efficiency. Profile: Rebel Alliance Weaponry Armour The Rebel soldiers do not have access to advanced armour like the Galactic Empire. Instead, they rely on camouflage for different environments as seen in Hoth and Endor. Experience The Rebel Alliance's main enemy is the Galactic Empire. They have tenaciously fought a more organised foe for years since it's founding for six years. The Battle Deployment: Blue Suns Blue Suns 1 Human, M-3 Predator, M-8 Avenger Blue Suns 2 Human, M-3 Predator, M-8 Avenger Blue Suns 3 Batarian, M-3 Predator, M-451 Firestorm Blue Suns 4 Turian, M-3 Predator, M-23 Katana Blue Suns 5 Human, M-3 Predator, ML-77 Missile Launcher Deployment: Rebel Alliance Rebel Soldier 1 Human, DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol, DH-17 Blaster Rifle Rebel Soldier 2 Human, DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol, DH-17 Blaster Rifle Rebel Soldier 3 Human, DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonator Rebel Soldier 4 Human, DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Shotgun Rebel Soldier 5 Human, DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol, HH-15 Projectile Launcher Battlefield Zorya: "Mud, sweat and spores," is how Blue Suns mercenaries characterize the planet that gave birth to their home office. This lush garden world is known for its heavy plant and fungal life, creating spectacular jungle zones over much of its eight continents. Despite persistent problems with rot and rust, Zorya attracts investors and corporations from all throughout the galaxy, since it has exploited only a fraction of its potential resources. The Blue Suns dominate security contracts on Zorya, so much that residents describe them less like a monopoly and more like a conquering regime. - From Mass Effect 2 Battle As the Galactic Civil War spreaded across the Galaxy, the Terminus Systems became one of the theatres of the war. Both the Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance fight to contest the lawless regions of space but the denizens actively fight back to keep their independence. Zorya became a key location to the Rebel Alliance due to it’s industry. However, they will have to fight the Blue Suns in order to win the planet. Blue Suns: 5 Rebel Alliance: 5 A team of 5 Rebel commandos land on the planet, using an Imperial Shuttle to disguise the fact that they are rebels. In the meantime, a team of 5 Blue Suns mercenaries are sent to patrol the jungles of Zorya. All combatants fired their weapons immediately when they came in contact with each other. A Human Blue Suns Heavy was shot through the neck by a Rebel pistol and a Rebel was killed with an Avenger to the heart. Survivors from both sides scatter into the jungle, confident that their enemy will be lost in the jungle and use the terrain to their advantage. Blue Suns: 4 Rebel Alliance: 4 A Human Blue Suns switched from his rifle to his pistol as he hunted for his opponent in the jungle. The camouflage worn by the Rebels helped avoiding detection by the mercs as he wandered around the flora. He felt a sudden thud on his left foot . He looked down and witnessed the thermal detonator exploding his legs away. The Rebel that threw the detonator hid behind a tree and after hearing the blast, he proceeded to find his comrades. Blue Suns: 3 A Rebel thought he was in a safe distance. He was proven wrong. A Batarian Blue Suns Pyro used his Firestorm behind the Rebel, burning his enemy to a crisp as he screamed in agony. The victory was short-lived as the Pyro did not notice another hiding Rebel. The Rebel shot a tank of gas carried by the merc, making the Blue Sun explode without knowing what hit him. Blue Suns: 2 Rebel Alliance: 3 With the battle turning against their favour, the remaining Blue Suns ran inside the factory with the Rebels quickly following. A Turian Blue Suns hid behind the pipes while his comrade continued to run. The latter was shot from behind by his enemies but his death allowed the Turian to shoot his shotgun behind both of the Rebels. Blue Suns: 1 Rebel Alliance: 1 The Turian Blue Suns ran towards the exit of the factory to find the last rebel. The rebel waited at the exit with his pistol and grabbed the mercenary at the neck. The Human held his pistol at the Turian’s head while he was grabbed by the neck. The Blue Sun attempted to wrestle his opponent’s pistol away from his head. The Rebel, close to his last breath pulled the trigger at the Blue Sun, the laser piercing the blue-painted helmet. The human was released from the alien’s grip and gasped for breath. He looked the corpse of the merc. Blue blood was bleeding out from the head and no movement was visible. “For the Alliance!” shouted the soldier in victory. Blue Suns: 0 Shortly after the battle, Rebel reinforcements arrived on Zorya, liberating the planet’s facilities and it’s workers from the iron fist of the Blue Suns. Zorya became a factory that contributed to the Rebel’s war against the Galactic Empire. Category:Blog posts